inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wakamiya Tsubaki
Wakamiya Tsubaki (若宮椿) (Dub Name: Trista West) is one of the main characters in Inazuma Eleven. She originally served as a Midfielder for Teikoku and now plays on Raimon in the same position. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''This quiet girl is a skilled Midfielder. Just don’t push her buttons if you want to live. '' (Tsukumo Form) *''A mysterious, quiet kid yet his talented skills make him a valuable asset to the team. '' Background Born with a rare chronic disease, Tsubaki grew up being a victim of child abuse and neglect. When she lived in America beforehand she was inspired to be a singer therefore took lessons with a professional Japanese singing tutor. Sadly after practicing for some time, her tutor died of an illness; this resulted Tsubaki to isolate herself from society. In the midst of seclusion she succumbed to depression. Thanks to that she attempted suicide but was often saved by a miracle. Until Tsubaki met Ichinose Kazuya she was able to see the light again. Regrettably the happiness didn’t last. Her father returned home drunk one afternoon and killed her mother then dragged her out of the house despite her protests. After tortured for what seemed like hours Tsubaki’s father left her for dead. On the verge of death she was recused by Ichinose, Domon Asuka and Kino Aki and was immediately hospitalised. It was revealed her father was a wanted criminal who eventually got arrested, yet the arrest lead to his death since he died in jail due to suicide; once Tsubaki was discharged she was adopted into a foster family who happened to be friends with Ichinose’s own. Subsequently her new family decided to move to Japan for her to receive better education. But as if the wheels of destiny sealed her fate, another tragedy occurred which ensued the loss of her foster family in a freak accident leaving her as the only survivor. Because there were no living relatives in Japan to take her in Tsubaki was forced to live as an orphan at the Sun Garden orphanage where she befriended a lot of the children, especially Kiyama Hiroto. Just as she opened up to the other children, everything shattered around her. A man by the name of Kageyama Reiji visited the orphanage and requested Tsubaki’s adoption. She was hesitant at first since Kageyama reminded her of her late father also not wanting to leave Hiroto. However she went with him anyways as he said he’ll take good care of her. Appearance Tsubaki has pale skin, shoulder blade length dark lavender hair with cerulean highlights and amethyst eyes. Her usual hairstyle includes a low left ponytail tied by a tangerine ribbon. For casual clothing she wears a yellow tank top, a floral designed, long-sleeved red cardigan with a pink outline, mint green three quarter shorts and purple and white sneakers. She wears the same Soccer uniform as everyone else does in either team; the sole difference is wearing a black compression shirt under her jersey shirt and a fingerless, purple and black stripped left arm glove. When disguised as Tsukumo is different – her hair is shorter and spikier with a right ponytail that is tied by a red and white beaded hair tie. As a boy, Tsubaki wears a set of constriction bandages to bind her chest, a black and white striped shirt, a blue left wrist band over another set of bandages wrapped around her lower arm, torn denim shorts and black trainers. Even if disguised as a boy Tsubaki still wears the Soccer jersey but in comparison to her normal form she keeps both bandage sets and the wrist band. Personality Tsubaki is a relatively quiet girl though does show to have a compassionate side that will appear on occasions. Conversely she gets angered easily that people would find scary and keep six feet away from her when she’s in the mood; an indication for this is she’ll crack her knuckles or her voice lowers to a more menacing tone. Furthermore she has a bad habit of placing English words or sentences in her speech, a similar trait done by Dylan Keith and Mark Kruger of the American national team, Unicorn. She is fond of certain people and depending how she likes them Tsubaki will address those people by their first names as an alternative to saying their surnames. Plot Season 1 Tsubaki was introduced in Episode 1 where she witnessed the fight Endou got into. She reappears the next day in disguise as a new transferee at Raimon. Later that afternoon Tsubaki goes to the Steel Tower Plaza prior eventually joining the team. In Episode 2 however she missed out the first half of the practice match against Teikoku due to running an errand no one was unsure what it was yet in the end Tsubaki finally shows up with Gouenji, apologizing to the team for her tardiness. As the match resumed she took Shourin's place only to barely partake in it but was shocked when Endou performed God Hand for the first time. Following there Tsubaki was in the club room with the rest of the team on a meeting soon as Natsumi came to declare their next match. Before they could practice, she suddenly collapsed and was assisted by Aki to the school infirmary then revealed they were childhood friends. Returning to practice Tsubaki was angered after seeing Someoka mistreating his teammates; she yelled at him which shocked everyone. Once everything settled she created a new hissatsu technique and was glad when Gouenji finally decided to join the team. In the match against Occult Junior High, Tsubaki played in it the entire time and was the one to break the Ghost Lock. She was the only one who noticed Kidou and Sakuma's presence throughout the whole match. More to come soon due to spoilers. Hissatsu *'OF Starlight Buster' *'OF Crimson Blossoms' Banned *'OF Death Phantom' *'OF Moonlight Gate' *'SH Fire Wing' w/Gouenji *'SH Penguin Boost' w/Sakuma Relationships Kageyama Reiji – Foster Father Ichinose Kazuya – Childhood Friends Kiyama Hiroto – Childhood Friends Quotes *''"Nani? Isn't that going too far? Their team only has seven players, not to mention I'll be just joining"'' to Kageyama just as he announced the practice match against Raimon. *''"*cracks her knuckles* Do you want a death wish?"'' to Kazemaru after he mentioned she (as Tsukumo) was getting popular with the girls. *''"I wonder, are you guys that desperate with defeating Teikoku Academy?"'' to Raimon when overhearing them wanting to play against Teikoku. *''"Then why don't you break that promise just once? These guys need you out there Gouenji Shuuya. You're an ace striker for nothing!"'' to Gouenji about him helping Raimon in the practice match. *''"Who’s that?"'' when seeing Natsumi the first time. *''"Baka! What the hell are you doing?! You got some nerve treating your teammates like that!"'' to Someoka after witnessing his rough treatment to their teammates. *''"Think it this way – Yuuka-chan loves it when you play soccer. So if you played instead of not playing, what will happen?"'' to Gouenji, encouraging him to join the team. Trivia *Tsubaki’s name means 'camellia blossom' – a scentless flower that blooms in silence, when its petals fall it’s quite tragic. This could be a reference to her dark past. **In the dubbed anime 'Camellia' is the name of Inazuma Japan's newest manager, Kudou Fuyuka. *Her dubbed name 'Trista' is the feminine form of 'Tristan' (her alter ego name) meaning 'melancholy'. It originally came from the Knight of the Round Table who was the tragic hero in the medieval tale 'Tristan and Isolde'. It’s also a popular name in Spain. *Tsubaki’s dubbed actress, Alison Viktorin is renowned in providing the voice for Conan Edogawa, one of the main characters in the long-running anime, Case Closed (Detective Conan in the Japanese version). **Alison is also known for doing the voices of Amy from Burst Angel, the Narutaki twins in Negima! and Yukari Hirai in the Shakugan no Shana film. *Despite the death of her singing tutor, Tsubaki still continues singing. It’s a way of calming her whenever down in the dumps. Her Japanese actress, Nana Mizuki is a popular singer and voice actress. **Not only does Tsubaki sing she also leaf whistles, a self-taught technique brought up in her childhood. This was inspired by Alice, a movie exclusive character in Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai. *The only bottom clothing she ever wears is either shorts or pants, this shows her hatred for skirts/dresses. *Her lower left arm is always covered in some way because it’s to hide the scars on her wrist from her suicidal days. *Her alter ego's name was inspired by Tsukumo Murasame, one of the major supporting characters in the anime, Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru who shares the same name. *When angered she’ll have the intention to hit the one who triggered her anger. *Her dubbed surname, West is a pun referencing that she is from overseas even though America is north-east of Japan not west. *Tsubaki is the only other character besides Genda and Sakuma to have a banned hissatsu. *Two of Tsubaki's hissatsu, Starlight Buster and Moonlight Gate each have the word 'light' at the end. *Tsubaki is also pretty flexible. She demonstrates by'' making ''certain appearances tended to startle most pepole. *In Tears of a Fallen Blossom, Tsubaki is the main protagonist and Raimon’s first ever female player. Signature This fanmade character is created by yours truly so please don't take the character without asking permission first! --MakiZanaX13 (talk) 04:49, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Midfielder Category:Wood Element Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Protagonists Category:2nd Year